Rose Shafiq et l'autre Black
by MimiKoala
Summary: Sur le papier, la vie de Rose Shafiq pouvait faire pâlir d'envie la majorité des filles de son âge et pour cause, elle avait tout : Sang-Pur issue d'une grande famille, belle, intelligente et populaire. Une vie parfaite n'est-ce pas ? Sur le papier seulement… SiriusxOC; Regulus/OC


**_Tout d'abord, merci de me lire!_**

 ** _Il est toujours dur de commencer une nouvelle histoire et j'espère que ce prologue plaira. Fan d'Harry Potter, j'ai toujours éprouvé une fascination pour la maison des verts. Éternelle romantique, j'ai choisis d'axer mon histoire autour de la vie sentimentale mouvementé d'une OC qui je l'espère, n'est pas trop "Mary-Sue"._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 _Sur le papier, la vie de Rose Shafiq pouvait faire pâlir d'envie la majorité des filles de son âge et pour cause, elle avait tout : Sang-Pur issue d'une grande famille, belle, intelligente et populaire. Une vie parfaite n'est-ce pas ? Sur le papier seulement…_

 _Si comme toutes les filles de seize ans, la Serpentard de sixième année devait vivre au rythme des peines de cœur et des déceptions sentimentales, elle devait également vivre au mieux avec ses doutes et ses craintes concernant l'avenir. En effet, le monde sorcier était en guerre ou du moins, se préparait à y rentrer. Sa famille avait choisis de se battre pour une cause qui la terrifiait et la répugnait mais qu'elle allait devoir embrasser à moins de ne trahir sa famille. Elle avait entendu parler de ce mage noir tout l'été, par ses parents, par les amis de ses parents et par ses propres amis._

 _A seize ans, on rêve d'amour, de liberté et de légèreté et on ne devrait pas être contraint de se battre pour un illuminé qui de ne désir que mort et destruction. Oh, n'allez pas croire que Rose Shafiq était une sainte, elle méprisait les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Moldus ainsi que les Sang-Mêlé et ne manquait pas une occasion de les ridiculiser. Mais si c'est une chose de mépriser, s'en est une autre de souhaiter leur mort._

* * *

Rose étira ses longues jambes avant de se redresser gracieusement dans son lit. Les premiers jours qui suivaient la rentrée étaient toujours les plus durs. Se lever aussi tôt semblait être un calvaire et la voix aigüe et nasillarde de Narcissa Black était une véritable torture, surtout au réveil.

« De grâce, Cissy, arrêtes de crier », soupira Rose tout en s'extirpant péniblement de son lit.

La belle blonde toisa Rose de son air hautain, « j'avais oublié combien tu pouvais être désagréable le matin, Shafiq, visiblement, l'été n'a pas amélioré ton caractère de troll».

Rose leva les yeux au ciel sans même se fendre d'une réponse. Narcissa Black et elle ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement et pour cause, elles se disputaient silencieusement le titre de princesse des verts même si Narcissa, de par son appartenance à l'auguste maison des Black, avait une longueur d'avance sur sa rivale.

Rose se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain commune à l'ensemble des filles de Serpentard. Le sol de marbre noir ainsi que les murs de pierres conféraient un aspect lugubre et froid à la pièce fidèle à l'ensemble de l'antre des serpents.

La plus jeune du clan Shafiq se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de sortir rejoindre le reste de sa maison dans la Grande Salle. Rose ne portait jamais de maquillage, elle n'en avait pas besoin, la nature s'étant montrée particulièrement généreuse avec elle. La Serpentard était grande et élancée, son visage ovale était encadré par une épaisse crinière noire qu'elle portait détachée la plupart du temps. Son teint doré faisait ressortir à merveille ses grands yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille se dépêcha de sortir du dortoir avant de traverser les donjons froids et humides et de gravir un escalier étroit et sombre qui menait directement à l'entrée du château par une petite porte dérobée.

La Grande Salle était pleine de monde et la plupart des élèves étaient en train de finir leur petit déjeuner. Rose scruta la table des Serpentard et se dirigea silencieusement vers Daisy Parkinson tout en ignorant la plupart des élèves qui la fixaient et la détaillaient comme une attraction.

« Tu es presqu'à l'heure, c'est un miracle », lança Daisy, une petite rousse un peu rondelette, tout en se servant du jus de citrouille sans en proposer à Rose. Shafiq n'était pas connue pour son appétit et Parkinson était parfaitement consciente des troubles alimentaires de cette jeune fille qui dissimulait bien ses complexes derrière une apparence parfaite.

Rose regarda autour d'elle, Narcissa était installée aux côtés de son cousin, Regulus, qui semblait particulièrement peu intéressé par les babillages de la jeune fille. Charlotte Nott ainsi qu'Elizabeth Flint, les éternelles acolytes de Narcissa, étaient quant à elles pendues aux lèvres de cette dernière, tout en cherchant à attirer le regard de Regulus.

Regulus était sans doute l'un des garçons les plus convoité de Serpentard si ce n'était de tout Poudlard et outre le fait que le plus jeune des Black était riche et venait d'une illustre famille, le garçon était également très beau. D'un caractère froid et distant, il avait une noblesse et un charisme que peu, à l'exception peut-être de son frère Sirius et d'Evan Rosier, semblaient posséder.

«Tu sais, j'ai eu la chance, si on peut appeler ça une chance, de passer un temps considérable avec blondie durant l'été », soupira Parkinson qui voyait très bien le regard que Rose lançait à la plus jeune des Black.

« Comment ça ? », demanda Shafiq avec étonnement.

« Mon frère s'est beaucoup rapproché de Rabastan du coup j'ai passé beaucoup de temps au manoir Lestange et comme la plupart des Black y étaient aussi, j'ai dû me farcir Cissy et sa soeur Bellatrix qui est du reste complètement givrée», Rose écoutait silencieusement l'explication de Daisy. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi Victorian s'était à ce point rapproché du clan Lestrange et cela lui glaçait le sang d'imaginer le timide garçon se septième année devenir un tueur.

"Regulus était là aussi, il m'a souvent demandé de tes nouvelles", lâcha Parkinson tout en observant attentivement la réaction de son amie.

Rose planta son regard félin sans les yeux globuleux de son amie, « tu plaisantes j'espère ? », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Absolument pas et si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais tort de ne pas te rapprocher de lui, il semble beaucoup t'apprécier », l'attention de Rose se porta instinctivement, comme elle l'avait souvent fait, vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde à le repérer et il lui semblait encore plus beau que l'année passée : superbe, magnétique, passionné, impétueux. Tout chez Sirius Black l'attirait, elle l'admirait pour avoir osé se dresser contre sa famille, elle enviait son don inné pour la magie et son courage. Si Regulus n'était que glace, Sirius lui était flamboyant.

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas le bon Black », soupira Rose à voix basse tout en regardant autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne n'était en train d'écouter leur conversation.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible, non seulement parce qu'il est littéralement persona non grata aux yeux de ta famille mais surtout parce que tu représentes tout ce qu'il déteste », lâcha froidement Parkinson.

Rose savait que Daisy avait raison, elle savait que c'était une union impossible voir contre nature pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle devait haïr, mais comme souvent dans sa vie, il y avait un gouffre entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Tu devrais sérieusement envisager l'option Regulus, d'autant qu'un bon nombre d'entre nous tuerait pour être à ta place », le regard de Parkinson était vissé sur Regulus.

«Comme toi? Daisy, regardes-le, il est tellement froid, distant, arrogant et qui exhibe sa supériorité continuellement », Parkinson leva les sourcils en entendant la tirade de son amie.

Daisy connaissait Rose depuis toujours, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être une sacrée garce, snobe et désagréable pourtant, depuis quelques mois, quelque chose clochait et elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son attirance pour Sirius Black, même si elle était largement compréhensible, virait à l'obsession et il y avait quelque chose chez le traitre qui la fascinait.

« Shafiq, pas plus tard qu'hier tu as jeté un sort à une Pouffesouffle de cinquième année car elle ne s'était pas écartée sur ton passage", soupira Daisy avec exaspération, "Et tu trouves peut-être que ce traitre de Sirius respire l'humilité ? », _touché_. Rose détestait lorsque la petite rousse avait raison ce qui était souvent quand on connaissait la perspicacité de la Serpentard.

« Non, mais il est différent, il est vivant, enthousiaste et passionné, rien à voir avec son frère», Rose s'interrompit brusquement en prenant conscience de ses paroles qui n'étaient pas digne d'une Sang Pur.

« Dans ce cas, il te reste toujours Rosier lui aussi est beau, incroyablement sexy, arrogant, impulsif, caractériel, passionné et surtout parfaitement immoral », Daisy s'interrompit et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage, « j'avais oublié, tu as déjà eu Evan, du moins c'est lui qui t'a eu ».

Shafiq adressa un sourire glacial à son amie. Elle avait effectivement cédé aux avances du playboy de septième année juste avant de quitter Poudlard. C'était lors d'une fête dans la salle commune peu après la victoire de Serpentard contre Gryffondor lors du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année. Rose avait beaucoup bu ce soir-là. Evan avait outrageusement flirté avec elle, ils s'étaient embrassés et malgré un détour par la salle d'astronomie, les deux n'avaient pas été plus loin contrairement à ce que prétendait la rumeur s'était rapidement répandue dans les couloirs de l'école. Rose soupçonnait d'ailleurs Evan lui-même de l'avoir lancé.

« Et ça ne te semble pas bizarre que Regulus s'intéresse à moi si on considère le fait qu'Evan et lui sont pratiquement cousins et qu'il doit penser, comme tous les autres, que j'ai couché avec lui », lâcha Rose tout en se levant du banc sur lequel elle était assise et de réajuster sa robe.

« N'importe qu'elle fille serait morte socialement, Shafiq, mais pas toi, bien au contraire cela a renforcé ta réputation de garce et séductrice et autant te dire que ça a finis d'achever Narcissa qui n'a cessé d'évoquer cet épisode tout l'été», lâcha Daisy avant de finir son verre à la hâte et de trottiner derrière la sculpturale brunette.

« Tu avoueras que c'est tordu », murmura Rose tout en jetant un regard à l'endroit où se trouvait Regulus.

« Regulus est tordu, Evan est cruel et c'est sans doute une rivalité de coq entre les deux sans compter que t'épingler dans leur tableau de chasse représente une fierté », Parkinson leva les bras au ciel comme si il s'agissait d'une évident, ce dont doutait Rose.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la salle de sortilège et Rose, perdue dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas la présence d'un autre Serpentard qui se trouvait adossé à un mur juste à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Shafiq, c'est un plaisir de te revoir même si j'aurais aimé que tu me viennes me saluer personnellement », Rose pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva nez à nez avec Evan Rosier dont le regard brulant semblait la transpercer. Une partie d'elle avait très envie d'éclater de rire, l'autre en revanche devait admettre que le jeune homme ne manquait pas d'allure, il semblait encore plus beau que l'année précédente.

« Bonjour Rosier, as-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?», lâcha froidement Rose sur un ton plein d'ironie.

Evan Rosier… Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Tout chez lui semblait être un pêché, tout chez lui respirait la passion. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés, son visage d'ange dissimulait maladroitement l'esprit pervers et machiavélique d'Evan et ses traits avaient gagnés en virilité durant l'été. Ce qui fascinait le plus chez le Serpentard de septième année était ses yeux d'un bleu profond dans lesquels il était facile de se perdre. Mais contrairement à Sirius, Evan pouvait se montrer cruel et sans pitié, il adorait voir les autres souffrir et ramper à ses pieds. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était devenu Mangemort durant l'été et cela ne la surprenait guère. Il devait adorer risquer sa vie et défier les aurors. Tout était prétexte à jouer et à manipuler. Rosier ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié et il préfèrerait sûrement mourir que de perdre la face.

« Je pensais avoir de tes nouvelles », Rosier s'était rapproché d'elle et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, « les vacances auraient été moins longues si j'avais pu te voir ».

Rose n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour imaginer le sourire séducteur et venimeux qu'il devait afficher.

« Cela m'attriste énormément, Rosier », Rose prononça le nom de famille du jeune homme avec le plus de mépris possible.

« Oh, Rose, ton indifférence me blesse », Evan posa les mains sur son cœur. Derrière lui, Rabastan Lestrange observait la scène sans grand intérêt, coutumier des manies de séducteur de son compagnon d'arme. Lestrange était aussi arrogant que la plupart de Serpentard issu de grandes familles. Rose le craignant particulièrement, il était froid et particulièrement intelligent. Il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde et rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Grand, le teint hâlé, le visage carré et très masculin, Lestrange était un homme et un homme redoutablement puissant.

« Tu vas t'en remettre mon pauvre Rosier et d'ici peu de temps, je suis certaine qu'une autre se chargera d'occuper ton temps libre », Rose saisit Parkinson par le bras tout en tournant les talons afin de reprendre son chemin et c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut Regulus qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Ses yeux gris étaient rivés sur Rose et même si son visage impassible ne trahissait rien, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était bien malgré elle au cœur d'une rivalité qui dépassait largement l'enceinte de Poudlard.


End file.
